The present invention relates to wheel chocks and, more particularly, to a portable and adjustable motorcycle wheel chock.
When hauling a motorcycle in the back of a pickup truck or trailer, the only safe way to transport it is if the front wheel is secured from sliding and moving side to side. A wheel chock is used to secure the front tire of the motorcycle. Currently, wheel chocks need to be bolted into the bed of the truck or trailer, or they slide side to side because nothing prevents the lateral (side to side) movements. This has always been an issue because all makes and models of trucks and trailers have different sized truck beds, and trailers are different widths. Most people do not want to bolt a wheel chock into the bed of their pickup truck or trailer because holes are formed through the truck bed. Further, after the chock has been installed, the truck or trailer has a limited use.
As can be seen, there is a need for a portable and adjustable motorcycle wheel chock.